1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a type of curable organopolysiloxane composition. More specifically, this invention relates to a type of curable organopolysiloxane composition that cures freely, uninhibited by moisture or heat, and it can form a cured silicone substance with excellent adhesive strength to various substrates which it is in contact during curing.
2. Background Information and Prior art
Curable organopolysiloxane compositions can be classified into the following groups: condensation-reaction curable organopolysiloxane compositions, which are cured by means of moisture, addition-reaction curable organopolysiloxane compositions, which are cured at room temperature or by heating, and radical-reaction curable organopolysiloxane compositions, which are cured by heating.
A condensation-reaction curable organopolysiloxane composition cures easily when it is in contact with atmospheric moisture to form a cured silicone substance and has a high resistance to any inhibition to its curing. This is an advantage. In particular, by using a titanium-type catalyst for the condensation reaction of a condensation curable alkoxy-organopolysiloxane composition which produces alcohol during the curing process, can form a cured silicone substance with excellent adhesive strength to the various substrates in contact with it during the curing process. There is no offensive odor in the curing process, and there is no corrosion of the metals of the substrates or metals adjacent to the cured silicone substance. Consequently, these types of compositions are preferably used in manufacturing sealants and coating materials which are used in manufacturing electrical and electronic equipment.
For an addition-reaction curable organopolysiloxane composition, curing can be performed quickly and in deep section at room temperature or by heating, and is free of reaction by-products during curing. It is preferred as a potting material or as a coating material for manufacturing electrical and electronic equipment.